


Being an Idol...

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] There is a lot to deal with by being an idol. Demand from agency, manager, the producer, the songwriter, the photographer... and especially, from fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being an Idol...

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned of my previous fanfic "Date", but it was not required to read.
> 
> There wasn't really pair as in romantic pair, but uhm yeah~
> 
> This is unbeta-ed and written in the middle of work
> 
> I don't know if crossdressing photoshoot were actually exist, but this is fanfiction, don't mind too much about it lol Actually this is only a gag fic!

"Uhh…", Riku bit his lower lips, preventing himself to cry in distress at his state of costumes.

"Nanase-san, stop whining. At least, you have it better than the rest of us."

Iori was right. Despite it was uncomfortable with all the frills around his apron, but at the very least, he wasn't wearing a maid dress with short skirts like Mitsuki, or hardly to move around woman Japanese kimono like Iori and Sougo, or a cute sailor uniform like his twin brother. Riku should have been grateful he was only wearing a frilly apron with shirt and pants, but even so, it still felt uncomfortable.

"If you keep whining for small stuff like this, you will never be a pro," as usual, the perfectionist Kujou Tenn didn't lose his composure despite his sailor uniform with pink cardigan effeminate his small body even more.

"I-I'm not whining!" Embarrassed to be told off by his brother, Riku began to get motivated.

Tenn's reprimand wasn't only affecting Riku, Sogo and Iori who had been dying inside of embarrassment starting to slowly regain their composure. Besides for the shooting purpose, the two had to model off their kimono who were picked among selective brand, engraved in beautiful and elegant pattern. Especially Iori whose kimono was made with the image of Heian era princess. His first layer costed almost a million yen and let's not talk about the outer layer which length spread out around the floor in elegant red and gold embroidery.

"Iori-kun, are you okay? Can you move around properly?" Sougo looked over at his team member worriedly.

Despite the heaviness on his head and on his shoulder due to his long-haired wig, Iori kept his perfect high-school-student composure and gave a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. I can handle this."

Meanwhile, Iori's brother, Mitsuki was gritting with murderous aura as he almost ripped off his maid dress in mad, "I will definitely remember and make Yamato-san pay for this!"

How did they even get to be in this situation? Yes, it was all Yamato's fault.

Due to Mitsuki and Ryuu's fault to be discovered by fans when they were playing in amusement park several months ago, the two had absentmindedly lied about TRIGGER and Idolish Seven collaboration show, which in the end became a big uproar and was no longer a lie. For once in a millennium, Yaotome Senior had to bite down his pride and did collaboration with his rival agency, the Takanashi production. Thus, TRIGGER and Idolish Seven did a live show where they went to a new established amusement park and made a report by trying all the attraction together.

Apparently the program was a big shot, gaining an overall rating to 32% and increased in fanbase. After that, a lot of fans demanded for more TRIGGER and Idolish Seven appearing together, which brought their current photoshoot in case.

A renowned photographer wanted to make a photoshoot book with the ten of them. He was Japan no.3 photographer, that despite Yaotome senior blanched in the thought of another joined-work with Takanashi production, he knew very well it wasn't an opportunity to miss.

One of the themes in the photobook was apparently crossdressing. As it was a theme that getting popular in the female fanbase recently and would bring a lot of attention. When it was brought in question who should wear the female costume among the ten of them, Idolish Seven's leader, Nikaidou Yamato nonchalantly suggested…

"Ah, then, let's have Sou, Mitsu, Riku, and Ichi from our side. And I suppose, Kujou Tenn-san from TRIGGER?"

Ryuu, who was completely oblivious to Tenn spreading aquatic cold stare from his side and Mitsuki, Riku, Sougo, and Iori's blanched face, nodded in agreement, "That sounds perfect!"

Gaku had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing in amusement, "Yes, I agree with that setup."

Among the already resigned party, Mitsuki was the one who loudly object, "Wait a minute! Don't just decide it on your own!"

However Yamato was a man who never talked without thinking, "I don't mind, but can you imagine me, Tama, Tsunashi, Yaotome, and Nagi wearing frilly dresses?"

For a moment, the said Yaotome and Tsunashi themselves shuddered at the thought.

Sougo and Tenn were about to answer, "Yes, please do," however Riku, Iori, Tamaki, and Nagi interrupted with a very pale face, "No, please no…," Iori especially couldn't fathom the un-cute image mentally.

With a triumph and wide smile, Yamato was sparkling as he looked back at Mitsuki, "See~?"

What made everything worse; the otaku Nagi actually opened his mouth. "THEN I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!"

Thanks to oh-super-smart Rokuya Nagi, they were all paired in five pairs.

Yamato and Sougo would be set as rich English man with his Japanese maid.

Ryuu and Mitsuki were a maid waitress and the customer.

Gaku and Riku would be a salaryman with his housewife.

Tamaki and Tenn would be dressed suits to their age, uniform-worn couple.

And lastly, Nagi and Iori would be western prince and Japanese princess.

As Nagi had said, "IT IS PERFECT."

"Perfect, my ass," Mitsuki seethed in annoyance. His thought was full with the idea of stepping all the male-dressed idols with his heels.

As the five crossdressed idols stepped into the set, Yamato whistled at the sight. "Right, right, definitely perfect casts! You all look pretty, aren't you?"

"Oh! Perfect! Yamato Nadeshiko!" Nagi screamed in joy.

Even the usually my-pace Tamaki nodded in agreement, "un, cute…"

Gaku studied each of them, and especially his paired partner-Riku, thoughtfully, "Not bad."

Meanwhile, Ryuu was too flustered at the sight he was obviously blushing and almost dropped his pet bottle.

Riku and Sougo, completely uncomfortable by the attention, quickly hid behind Mitsuki and Tenn in embarrassment.

With his hands on hips and defensive posture to protect the dying youngsters behind him, the smallest idol glared at the other's five direction, "Could you guys please don't stare too much? You disgustingly pervert trashes." Apparently, due to his rising anger, Mitsuki didn't even bother to censor his words, at all.

Ignoring his fellow co-models, Gaku and Ryuu who were hit by triple combo of "disgusting", "pervert", and "trash", Yamato nonchalantly pulled his partner-Sougo from his hiding place with a Cheshire grin, "don't be mad, Mitsu. It's a job, remember?"

It took all of Mitsuki's willpower not to kick his team leader in the shin. Sighing in defeat, Tenn finally approached Tamaki and made his remark, "I expect 200% of you all," before dragging the taller guy to the set.

With all the casts finally appeared on sight, the staffs were mesmerized and some were cooing in delight, the photographer especially looked very pleased. No doubt Yamato and Nagi would be in his good book as he praised the choice of casts and costume themes.

First to be shot was Tamaki and Tenn. They would be giving off an image of a couple on their first date.

They were told to act very naturally while walking through the roadside, colored by the falling leaves. Noticing that the thick-headed Tamaki wouldn't initiate anything to give an impressive shot, Tenn purposely stalled behind. It took few minutes for the younger boy to realize his partner was no longer following him, so he quickly turned around and caught the other by wrist. Unknowingly to Tenn's intention, Tamaki was genuinely worried his long legs had left his partner behind. Afterwards, the two walked hands in hands with Tenn giving off tsundere image.

The staff commented that they totally gave the "first" in the couple thing and gave thumbs up. Nothing less you would expect from Kujou Tenn.

Next were Nagi and Iori. Their setting was in a flower garden, much to Iori's dismay: a meeting of a blonde prince in a white horse and a Japanese authentic princess by the lake. When the cameraman instructed for Iori to ride on the house as well, Nagi effortlessly lifted Iori which gave a very dramatic shot. They ended it with Nagi and Iori riding the horse around the garden set.

Once the shooting was over, Iori wanted nothing less but to burn all those memories and pictures.

Riku and Gaku's settings were very expected, a married couple living in a small apartment. The shot wasn't exactly hard to act to, but it focused on their expression which made Riku stumbled on almost everything. For example, when he needed to get close to his partner for tying the tie which took longer than expected since he fumbled with being so close to Yaotome Gaku –the no.1 man woman would like to be embraced by. Gaku smartly followed-up by giving a small chuckle which, in the end, giving off clumsy wife vibe to Riku's acting.

After the shoot, Riku was too nervous to be near Gaku for various reasons (and Tenn planning Gaku's murder).

Yamato insisted that he and Sougo got to be the last, so the next were Ryuu and Mitsuki, a very unlikely pair. Mitsuki actually despised the setting. Because if he was to take a shoot with the titan-height Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, his small height would be too apparent, and it was no good! But a job is a job, nevertheless.

Thank God, their setting was in a small café and Ryuu would be sitting for the entire shoot. The idea was for the workaholic businessman –Ryuu who was still working despite being in a maid café. He was looking through his file seriously when one of the maids greeted him and immediately charmed the stoic man. Mitsuki would hide behind of the setting and came on the stage when on cue.

For natural and dramatic measure, despite it wasn't needed for the photoshoot, Mitsuki made sure to call out to his 'customer', "Welcome, master. Would you like to order?" As Mitsuki's gentle voice was heard, Ryuu followed the cue and slightly turned his head to face the waitress… only to be dumbstruck by Mitsuki's radiant smile.

"CUT!"

The loud exclamation startled the two idols, especially Ryuu who fumbled to recompose himself.

"Tsunashi-san! The idea was for you to be charmed but your expression was too much. Try to tone it down a little."

Tone it down a little? How? His crush was looking cute and smiling at him!

Coughing to himself, Ryuu answered loudly, "Yes!"

 _Calm down, Ryuu. You are a pro! But…_  Stealing a glance at the brunet who was fixing his headdress, Ryuu couldn't help but gushed mentally.  _Mitsuki-kun is so cute!_

"Alright, let's try it again!" On cue, Mitsuki disappeared once again and Ryuu was back to his laptop.

Few minutes after the call, Mitsuki approached Ryuu and distracted by the cute maid, the businessman finally closed his laptop and instead having a pleasant conversation with the waitress. Satisfied with Ryuu and Mitsuki's bashful expression on the camera, the photographer called it a wrap for the pair.

Last but not least were Yamato and Sougo. Everyone was expecting something as Yamato was known to be a great actor and Sougo was an all-rounder who was quick to adapt on his surroundings. For example, even right now, the light-haired man was already walking very gracefully in his maid kimono. His hands were folded very elegantly in front, the fitting image of a classic Japanese maid.

Meanwhile, Yamato was casually re-doing his clothes by taking off his collar button and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, his tie was loosely hanging by the neck.

Their photoshoot would be taken in a library setting. Yamato would be sitting on the chair and Sougo would stand, on service, by his side.

Or so was the idea. In the middle of the photoshoot, Yamato grinned mischievously and pulled his co-partner by the arm, successfully tripping Sougo by his kimono and made him almost landed on the other's lap.

Everyone gasped by the turn of the events; however the photographer looked very excited by the outcome and excitedly pressed down the shutters. In the end, with the last shot of Sougo embarrassedly being mad at Yamato, they gave off an image of ill-mannered master with his always-being-teased maid.

The photographer was laughing joyfully as he spread out all the outcome pictures from his camera. He even claimed it would be hard to choose just three shots for each pairs for the crossdressing theme.

"Next time, maybe I should have made a complete crossdressing photobook!"

Riku, Sougo, Mitsuki, Iori, and Tenn wished nothing of the sort would ever come. Please God, Buddha or whoever Deity there.

* * *

"Ne, ne, did you buy it?!"

"Did you see?!"

"I DID! I DID!"

"I didn't expect the pair but oh my god, they all looked very cute and pretty!"

"Did you see Iori-sama and Nagi-kun?! They totally look like from fairytale! Especially the shot where Nagi-kun lifted Iori-kun to ride on the horse!

"Iori-kun looked so beautiful!"

"Right, right! I was disappointed Tamaki-kun wasn't with Sougo-sama, but his shot with Tenn-sama looks so cute!"

"They were holding hands!"

"Did you see Ryuu-sama and Mitsuki-kun's smile here?! OMG! He looks like he's totally charmed by Mitsuki-kun! Rather than maid and customer, they look like they were married!"

"Speaking of married, Gaku-sama and Riku-kun is cute too! He fumbled on the tie and Gaku-sama looks like he was laughing, so cute!"

"And then, and then! Sougo-kun fell on Yamato-san's lap!"

"This photobook is so precious! They are all so cute!"

"So much goodness!"

"I wish next time Yamato-san, or Nagi-san would crossdress too!"

"Ehh???"

"Ah, but it may look interesting! Nagi-sama would be a very hot blondie!"

"Then, then, Gaku-sama and Ryuu-sama too!"

"Tamaki-kun too!"

"NE?"

* * *

"Are you serious?"

If it was possible, Mitsuki's grin was widened by several inches as he watched Yamato and Tamaki's dreading faces hearing their fans' request. "You heard what the fans wanted, and Nitta-san, the photographer agreed to shoot for us again."

"Eh, but you see, Onii-san's body is not suited for the…"

Thrusting the fan letters to the leader's face, Iori repeated what was written, " _'Yamato-san definitely would be a pretty onee-san~'_ , or so the fans said."

"Ehhh~ No way~ I don't like wearing skirts~" Tamaki whined as he bit on his pudding spoon.

"It's a job, right, Yamato-san?" Sougo dropped the final remark with a smile as gentle as the blanket sheets Yamato wanted to hide with.

Really, even Yamato couldn't fathom what's going on in fangirls' mind!

**Author's Note:**

> But imagine though, Yamato, Tamaki, Nagi, Gaku, and Ryuu are all tall and built man lol. They all have the muscle. They would make pretty ladies yeah lol
> 
> If anyone is curious just what is Sougo's costume, it was a maid costume during war era, where the maid wore kimono with apron adorned.


End file.
